Taken
by obsidians
Summary: Tifa takes her frustrations out on Reno while they are having an arrangement and he turns the tables on her one night. Reno/Tifa pairing.


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Reno got home and placed his keys on the small table beside his front entrance of his apartment and put his goggles there too.

He went into his bedroom to change out of his uniform and decided to shower as it was Tuesday night and he wanted to be clean, he removed his hair tie and got into the shower.

He examined himself in the mirror as he toweled off, he thought he looked pretty good for twenty eight, he was aging well. His body was lean, more of a swimmers build, toned with wide shoulders, a long torso and well defined muscles. His skin was pale like most natural redheads and he had been told that his almost almond shaped blue eyes were his best feature. His face was lean and angular with high cheekbones where he had had two lines tattooed on his cheeks that matched his hair in the folly of his youth. He had never regretted it, it didn't detract from his looks and reminded him of the poor teenaged boy he had been.

He had certainly come far in life, raising himself out of the slums by his physical prowess alone, he had trained hard to get where he was today and had risen fast in ranks within the TURKS to take second in command.

He could sense it was getting to be almost time for his guest to appear and got a little excited at the idea. He had never had problems gaining the attention of women, they were often attracted by his boyish charm. It was keeping them where his problem lay, they usually left him because they claimed him to be too immature.

His visitor tonight came every Tuesday and she was a goddess, Tifa Lockhart. So many men lusted for her while she came to his bed to take out on his body, her sexual frustrations over being abandoned by her true love. She would ride him for hours as he were nothing more than a stallion there for her convenience. There was little touching involved otherwise, she barely wanted to kiss him and the hands that used his chest only for leverage were balled in anger, her eyes clenched shut and body locked off to him. Even the name she shrieked at the point of each orgasm was not his own; but Cloud's.

She felt no tenderness towards him, he was a means to an end and that was the only role he had in her life. He had suggested they be friends at some point, "I have enough friends" she coldly informed him. "But I do have need of you" she had added.

He thought what had brought them to this point, to his chagrin. He had gotten back from a mission and had found himself unable to sleep, he had gone to Tifa's bar and found her drunk as a skunk and had joined her. He listened as she cursed out Cloud's name and cursed that she had ever met him. They had both gotten into how disappointing their sex lives were and started comparing notes. Their drunken, frank conversation about sex had led to sexual arousal in both that had led to them a spirited fucking on the very bar floor. That night had gained him nothing but a sore head the next day, sore ribs from how she had pounded his body into her floorboards and some splinters in his back that he had had to ask Rude to remove to boot. He had thought that that would be the end of it until she showed up at his place unannounced wearing only a knee length jacket with nothing underneath. She had wordlessly slipped out of it and seduced him, taking what she needed from his body.

It should have been a perfect arrangement for one such as him, who rarely got attached to his lovers, there was always another right around the corner, but somehow it hurt being used like this. He had actually started to develop real feelings for the woman and she wanted only what lay between his legs, this she had made abundantly clear.

He got into a robe and poured himself a drink after brushing his hair and allowing it to dry, he knew there was little point in trying to make himself look presentable, on a normal day he looked like he just rolled out of bed. Clothes only got in the way and his own nervous habit of running his fingers wildly through his hair would bring on the spikes where natural cowlicks lurked to encourage them while the rest flowed neatly down to the middle of his back. Add bed play to that and he would be as disheveled in appearance as ever.

He had left the door unlocked, knowing she didn't like being kept waiting. She didn't even bother to knock anymore, she just walked in and shucked off her coat.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked her, knowing his slight nod at hospitality would be refused and his body used and he would wake up alone and feeling hollow inside.

Tifa looked at him, wondering at her own coldness towards him, it was against her nature but it intoxicated her that she had control over someone like this when she had no control over any other aspects of her life. "No I just want what I came for" she coldly said.

Suddenly it was like something in him snapped and the glass containing his drink smashed to the ground she was pinned to the bed and his enraged eyes bored into her own wine coloured ones. "I want you to be with me as a man, not a figment of your imagination or a memory, but me. Look at me, don't close your eyes and go somewhere else. I won't hurt you, I'm only going to make love to you as a man does a woman" he snarled at her.

"But..." she protested, realizing she was fully nude beneath him and somehow he had already shed his robe.

"Say my name, not his, mine" he demanded of hers as he pinned both her slim wrists in one of his own large hands and draped her petite body with his own. She shivered at how he was lengthening against her womanhood, steely hard, heavy and demanding entrance into her.

"You will let me go" she cried from where she was pinned.

"My body is yours, Tifa but I need this from you. I need you to feel it." he said as his head bent to take the puffy bud of her upstanding breast into his mouth and began nursing from her with suckling lips and slight nips as he worried her sweet flesh, beginning his sweet seduction of her. He could feel the heat of her body, and the feel of her soft skin against his own. He wanted her with every fiber of his being but would wait. She tugged at her wrists, never haven't realized how she had underestimated his strength, she was losing control and didn't like it, she clenched her lips in rage as he alternated between each now diamond hard points of her upstanding nipples. Each suckle seemed to be hardwired to her groin as her clit throbbed to full arousal. She bit her lip that she was getting damp at the feeling of his heavy tool nudging her sex, her treacherous body was preparing for him to ravish her depths.

"I will make it good for you" he said as his hand ran softly down her side until he cupped the sweet swell of her hip and maneuvered his hand between them to cup her sex and gave it a slight squeeze. "Kiss me" he said as his fingers stroked over the soft curls of her pubic hair and dipped between her pouting lips, noting with satisfaction she was already wet.

"I will not, release me" she said struggling against him, well too aware that he had her hips pinned with his own body.

"Sorry Tifa, you have been using my body as your own personal amusement park ride for far too long. Now it is my turn, at least I won't use you as a whore, I shall make love to you like you are my cherished wife" he promised her removing his hand from her womanhood.

Lining up his erection with the damp petals of her sex, she slammed her eyes shut at in anticipation of what she thought would be a brutal entry but one single thrust gave her his entire length. His eyes slid shut at how impossibly good and tight she felt. She gripped him just perfectly, cradling his erection in her silky depths, locking on him. The rock hard abs of his powerful stomach flexed as he drew back until only the bulbous head of his cock remained and then with a powerful stroke, he was back inside her. He soon glided easily within her, forcing her to experience the pleasure he was giving them both.

He made love to her gently, each stroke harmoniously in rhythm as he plundered her depths. While he explored her conquered body with his free hand, stroking and caressing every part he could reach, the slope of her breasts, the dip of her tiny waist and the intimate no longer private firmness of her slick pearl between her legs as his fingers lovingly stroked possessively along its crest. This caused her to writhe in response.

"That's it, make love with me Tifa" he encouraged her, leaning over to suckle her upstanding nipples again, not able to get enough of her delectable cherries. He noted with satisfaction that she raised them in offering to his oral caresses.

Tifa couldn't keep back her cries, it felt so good, he felt so good as his body took full control of hers, bringing her to dizzying heights of bliss as each stroke ignited her body as he moved in her at an unhurried pace and as his fingers stroked her button, her body shook as she neared her crisis.

"Say my name, darling" he said releasing her wrists, no longer needing to keep her pinioned as she reached her pinnacle and came totally undone. "Let yourself feel what only I can give you."

"R-Reno" she panted and threw her arms and legs around him while her orgasm shook her to the core and she gave up, her hips jerking as she came heavily on his length. He buried his face in her neck while her pussy fluttered around him like a trapped butterfly, just keeping his own crisis at bay. He looked into her flushed face, he claimed her lips in a heated kiss and she kissed him frantically back, opening herself to him completely. He began to up his tempo into her, giving more delicious friction to her still orgasming body, spiking it, determined to wring every last ounce of pleasure from her body that night. To completely take charge of her. She was putty in his hands as his conquering weapon plundered her depths and the careful movements of his fingers commanded her lovebud and kept her senses at bay until she was little more than a helpless mess of sensuality.

He managed to purloin several more orgasms from her with her as an enthusiastic bed partner, denying him nothing before he finally coated her walls with his thick essence in a satisfyingly hot burst. He thought this a gorgeous insult at how she had always insisted he wear a condom. Afterwards, as if waking up from a trance, she stormed into his washroom to clean up, got on her coat and slapped him across the face, saying that she never wanted to see him again. He wondered why his heart hurt at this.

He thought he would never see her until an on the job hazard occurred and he was injured and sent to the hospital and it was proclaimed they would have to put a pin in his leg.

He was waking up in the recovery room when he felt someone stroking his hair and looked up to find a tired looking Tifa there. "Tifa?" he said in a voice thick with sleep.

She wordlessly handed him a glass of water and helped him sit up to drink it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said just and departed, leaving him alone with a bouquet of yellow flowers.

"How you doing man?" Rude asked him as he walked into the room.

"Okay, those from you?" he asked, jerking his head at the flowers.

"Yeah like I want to romance you" he said with a smirk. "Those are from Tifa I guess.""She was the only one here as far as I know, I got sick of looking at your ugly mug and went home to get some shut eye" he replied.

"When did she get here?" he asked him.

"Last night when you came in" he said.

"So she was here all night long?" he said in surprise.

"I guess, so what you did do to become so special?" he asked him, he just looked back at him, totally mystified at this revelation.


End file.
